


Epilogue

by Lieserulerofall



Series: I'll Be Here [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Mush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieserulerofall/pseuds/Lieserulerofall
Summary: The end how did Steve and you end up what will happen now?!





	Epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading my very first series. I hope you all enjoyed it.

2 Months Later

The past months had been hard, the treatment had worked but it had taken time to reverse the damage. You had been seizure free now for 2 weeks. All signs that you had under gone any torture remaind in lost weight, which if you were being honest wasn’t bad at all you looked good a few pounds down. The only other difference left was lack of strength, running was a big no no and sometimes long walks. Each day though, Steve and yourself would make a point to make it further in the jungle gardens of Wakanda. You began to mark how far you had gotten and every day you passed it you would shout in joy and mark the point. Steve would pick you up and carry you back to your room or the nearest bench.

Now though was your first real dare with Steve. He had stuck by your side through everything. With that being said you had both agreed to wait until you were better. This didn’t stop you from having movie nights and dinner together. You had gotten to know each other so much better and if either of you had any doubts you didn’t any more. Like to puzzle piece you locked together mixing perfectly. Being confined you still had your moments of arguing but you wouldn’t trade it for anything.

Wanda was helping you dress for tonight pinning your hair into something suitable and cute. Your makeup was natural nothing to extravagant. Your dress was a little play on a 20s dress in your favorite color. With kitty heals on you twist and turn, making sure every crease and angle looked good. Without a flaw in sight you turn to Wanda who raises her hands up in a pair of thumbs up.

“You look gorgeous, going to make that old man have a heart attack just looking at you.” She gushes at you.

You blush, “Thank you Wanada, for everything I couldn’t have done it without you.” You two had grown close in your hiding out, when Steve had been busy she had stated and helped you with physical therapy. Urging and cheering you on every step of the way. Of course she had helped you pick out tonight’s outfit carefully picking out picture after picture until you both decide on the dress. You were close before the fallout but now you considered her your sister.

A knock sounds on the door, you freeze suddenly nervous. Your eyes lock on to Wanada who gives you a reassuring smile and turns you to face the door pushing you towards it. Opening the door you are greeted by Steve looking down at a bouquet of (Y/F/F). You smile he looks so nervous, a small giggle escapes and his head jerks up locking eyes with you.

“He… Hey, how are you?” He stutters clearing his throat.

“I’m good, how are you?” You keep smiling it’s nice to see him so nervous like this it’s cute.

“I’m… I’m good, thes.. these are for you!” He jerks the flowers out to you placing them in your hands while blushing like a school girl. You start to laugh, bending over slightly.

“Steve its just me, relax a little bit.” You grab his shoulder shaking him slightly. “Thank you for the flowers, I can’t believe you found them here.”

“I may have a connection or two.” He admits. He keeps getting redder, your laugh is sending butterflies through his stomach making him even more nervous. You turn around handing the flowers to Wanda to put in water. Turning back you hold your arm out for him to take.

“Where to soldier, I’m ready for whatever.”

“Well ma'am I hope you are. I have many things planned if you are up to it. I thought we could work out appetites up by taking a stroll first, then dinner.” He gains courage as he plays along finally ready to take you out. Hooking arms with a nod of your head, you head out.

The weather has cooled slightly this evening making it a perfect evening to stroll. You keep passing all your markers, each one bring a memory back and you chat the whole way. Finally you reach a little alcove with a long wooden table set up candles all around and soft music playing in the back ground. You squeeze his arm getting excited, at the dinner to come. When you reach the table you notice that there are multiple place settings and there is way more food than just two people can eat even if one is a super solider. You glance up at Steve with a confused look on your face one eyebrow raised demanding an explanation.

Steve is chuckling at your expressions, without a word he turns you around. There behind you in the path you had just come from is the team. Not just Steve’s side but everyone. Tony with a smug grin, Natasha with her knowing look, all of them. You burst into tears and run towards them, you practically tackle Tony to get your arms around him. He chuckles pulling you in close.

“I thought you said she was getting better but still weak. That was a full on linebackers tackle. How could you Steve?” The team laughs. You are passed between them all each getting a hug as tight as you can manage. After finally releasing Vision you step back and swing to face Steve.

“What is this I thought this was a date? What are they all doing here?”

Steve rubs the back of his neck, “It is a date with a family break in the middle.” You smile had to be the best care ever.

“Excuse me love birds, I don’t know about you but after a 10 hour flight I am famished.” Natasha interrupts, festering to the table. With another laugh you all sit down and share a meal. Through out the night you would pause and just watch everyone interact with each other. People that had been enemies just months ago sharing conversation and even laughing.

A special moment came when Tony and Bucky shook hands and shared a laugh over Steve’s radical behavior on missions. You sigh in contentment, you realize everything is going to be alright. Yeah the team hit some bumps but without a doubt they would come back and they would come back even stronger.

Steve grabs your hand under the table stroking his thumb once again along your knuckles. It had become a habit of his, you think it was mostly to reassure himself that you were still here. You two share a look and as quietly as you can extract yourselves from the table. The others have noticed but don’t say anything after all the two of you were on a date.

You continue on your stroll until you come to an opening in the path that shows the stars above you. You hadn’t realized how dark it had gotten until just then. You stare up in wonder trying to take them all in. Steve in the other hand us looking at you, he didn’t need to look up to see the stars because he could find them right here in your eyes.

“I can feel you staring.” You say not taking your eyes off the sky.

“Oh good now I don’t have to pretend to not be. I like looking at you. More beautiful than all the stars up there.” You blush as he says this. Of course he sees this, he wraps his arms around you pulling you into him. Now you are both staring into each other’s eyes.

“Thank you for this evening, it was the most perfect date anyone could have ever given me.”

“I would do this for you a thousand times over, if I got to see all those expressions I saw today with you.” You hold each other in comfortable silence letting the night drift away. Finally Steve breaks it by asking “if you don’t mind would you tell me what you mean when you say, ‘I’ll be here’?”

You chuckle to yourself, “Well it used to mean something different, but now it means that whenever you need me I’ll be her to help you. No matter what it is or how bad it may seem, nothing will ever change. I’ll be right here for you.”

He has no words for this, he looks into your face and the only thing he can think of he does. Cupping your jaw he tilts you head up to him, leaning down he presses his lips to yours putting everything he is into this kiss. You melt into him accepting everything that he is giving you. With a final press you separate. Leaning his head on yours, you start your future together with a “I’ll be here.”


End file.
